


Die Herausforderung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [37]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ice Bucket Challenge, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fic, Silke Hallers POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chef, ich glaube, Sie verstehen da was falsch …</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/124052.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Herausforderung

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Am Ende (Spoiler)  
> Außerdem: die ff.de Icebucket-Challenge  
> Team: Thalia  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Personen: Boerne, Haller  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Gen, Freundschaft, Humor, Fluff (?)  
> A/N: Ich wurde auf Fanfiction durch Angel Summer Black nominiert. Das sind die Regeln:  
> Das Spenden sollte Ehrensache sein, nicht jeder hat es so dicke, dass er 10 bzw. 100€ entbehren kann! Aber mindestens 1€ sollte in jedem Fall drin sein!! Jeder weitere ist jedem selbst überlassen. (Kleinvieh macht auch Mist!) Spenden z.B. hierhin: http://www.dgm.org/ice-bucket-challenge-als-2014 oder hier: http://www.als-charite.de/VM/Spenden/tabid/603/Default.aspxde/HM/IceBucketCallenge2014/tabid/2763/Default.aspx  
> Die Zeit sollten wir auf 48 Std. erhöhen! Schreiben dauert nun einmal länger als filmen!  
> Jeder herausgeforderte nominiert 3-5 Autoren und weist jedem eine Figur zu, die sich die Eisdusche abholt! (Nominiert auch ruhig Autoren aus anderen Fandoms! Es soll sich ja verbreiten!)  
> Länge: ~ 400 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten

 

***

 

 

„Chef, ich glaube, Sie verstehen da was falsch … Ich meine –“

 

„Falsch verstehen?“ Boerne warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Da steht doch ein ODER? Oder etwa nicht? Und habe ich nicht einen Scheck vor mir liegen, den ich vor laufender Kamera unterschreiben werde? Apropos Kamera, heben Sie das gute Stück mal ein bißchen höher, Sie haben mich ja überhaupt nicht im Bild. Oder benutzen Sie eben das Stativ, wenn Ihnen diese Aufgabe zu hoch ist!“

 

Seufzend zog Silke ihren Tritt näher und klemmte die Kamera ins Stativ. „Sie verstehen einfach nicht den Witz bei der Sache. Die Leute spenden UND kippen sich das Wasser über. Herr Thiel hat sich das sicher anders vorgestellt, als er -“

 

„Thiel!“ Boerne schnaubte empört. „Seit der Herr Hauptkommissar sich tatsächlich ohne fremde Hilfe einen Facebook-Account angelegt hat, hält er sich für einen Experten in Sachen Social Media! Dabei kann er froh sein, wenn er sich sein Paßwort merken kann und die Seite wiederfindet!“

 

„Ist doch schön, wenn er so wieder mehr Kontakt mit seinem Sohn hat“, warf sie begütigend dazwischen, bevor Boerne sich noch mehr in Rage redete. Der Himmel allein wußte, was für eine Fehde die beiden gerade wieder austrugen.

 

„Ich werde jedenfalls einen Scheck unterzeichnen und das Eis für meinen Whiskey verwenden“, verkündete Boerne. „Das hat Stil.“

 

„Wenn Sie meinen …“ Sie schaltete die Kamera ein und richtete sie aus. „Gut, dann können wir jetzt -“

 

Ein quietschendes Geräusch unterbrach sie und sie schaute zu Boerne, der verdattert zurücksah.

 

„Was ist denn -“

 

„HICKS!“

 

„- das?“

 

„Singultus“, entgegnete Boerne düster. „Ein ausgewachsener, im Gegensatz zu ihnen. Warum mußten Sie – HICKS! – auch von Thiel anfangen!“

 

Den Seitenhieb überhörte sie gekonnt. Und was das nun mit Thiel zu tun hatte, machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu fragen. „Na super. Das wird sicher besonders stilvoll, wenn Sie hicksen, während sie lässig Ihren Whiskey trinken.“

 

Boerne funkelte sie böse an. „HICKS!“

 

„Bei mir hilft es ja, wenn ich in kleinen Schlucken trinke.“

 

Sie sahen zur Whiskeyflasche.

 

„Ich glaube, das – HICKS! – wäre kontraproduktiv. Fällt Ihnen nichts anderes ein? Es ist schließlich nicht so, als hätte ich – HICKS! – den ganzen Tag Zeit. Und alles nur, weil Thiel diese Herausforderung von seinem Sohn annehmen mußte und ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen ist, als mich – HICKS! – zu nominieren, nachdem er sein verwackeltes Handy-Video online gestellt hat! Als wollte – HICKS! – irgendjemand dabei zusehen, wie sich ein übergewichtiger Hauptkommissar mittleren Alters – AAAAHHHHH!!!“

 

„Na also.“ Silke rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Erschrecken hilft immer. Und das Video haben wir jetzt auch im Kasten.“

 

 

* Fin *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Fluff – Schluckauf – für mich
> 
> Und damit schreiten wir zur Nominierung … in alphabethischer Reihenfolge:
> 
> Ayawinner: Cenk oder Uwe  
> Baggeli: Frau Haller - denn Rache ist süß ;)  
> Nessaniel: Ein Expendable, ist ja wohl klar ;) Spontan denke ich an Lee, aber wenn Dir jemand anderes besser gefällt, nur zu.  
> Rebecca2525: Jemand aus der Büttenwarder Truppe? Ich weiß, das wird schwierig, denn Büttenwarder ist sehr weit vom Internet entfernt … andererseits berichtet inzwischen sicher auch der Landbote darüber …  
> Veradee: Ich finde, Thiel müßte jetzt auch noch drankommen …
> 
> Edit: Wie konnte ich das vergessen: tothecrimescene natürlich: Thorsten oder Sebastian, wem Du lieber eine Dusche verpaßt :)
> 
> Natürlich nur, wenn Ihr Lust dazu habt. Das ist eher als Prompt und Anregung gedacht :)


End file.
